


Earth and Sky

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Found Poetry, International Fanworks Day, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last I gave up, and said with a sigh,<br/>'Why am I the earth while you are the sky?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earth and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193402) by The Fantom. 



> By: The Fantom at arcticfox42.phpwebhosting.com.  
> Found this piece while skimming through Elrond pics on google! I fell in love reading this! Did not want to lose it. Wanted to share it and give kudos to the author XD!!!

 

 

**_We stood on the balcony, watching the stars_ **

**_All of the joy in the world seemed ours_ **

**_Her head on my chest, body in my embrace_ **

**_She looked at me, a smile on her face_ **

**_She said, 'You are the earth and I am the sky.'_ **

**_I was confused and asked her 'Why?'_ **

**_But she laughed at me and drifted away_ **

**_Another word game for us to play._ **

**_But where I usually triumph with ease_ **

**_This latest puzzle was harder to please._**

**_What could she mean,with the earth and the sky?_ **

**_Was she saying that's she was much higher than I?_ **

**_She would never say that, so I ruled it out_ **

**_Did she mean I was stiff, always rooted about?_ **

**_But she would never insult me that wasn't her way_ **

**_Then what in the world was she trying to say?_ **

**_The puzzle so vexed me, it clouded my mind_ **

**_Always the answer I was seeking to find._ **

**_She wished my surrender, it was in her eyes_ **

**_She wanted to outwit her Elrond the wise._ **

**_At last I gave up, and said with a sigh,_ **

**_'Why am I the earth while you are the sky?'_ **

**_'Think, my dear husband,' she laughed merrily_ **

**_'Who is rooted in knowledge, and who dances free?_ **

**_Of us two,who is more airy, like song?_ **

**_And who is more firm and solid and strong?'_ **

**_My head's in the clouds and the winds tug my hair_ **

**_While you stand like a rock and you'll always be there.'_ **

**_I laughed at her then, and I said 'You are right'_ **

**_'As always my love.' She shot back with delight_ **

**_We kissed and she left me, to sleep in our bed_ **

**_But I stood with this knowledge adrift in my head_ **

**_I never had noticed, but it was so true_ **

**_Ever her eyes are a shade of sky blue._ **

**_I'm her rock, I'm her root, I'm her haven of peace_ **

**_And she is the breeze that will bring me release._ **

**_She dances on clouds and she shines like the sun_ **

**_And just like the earth and the sky, we are one._ **

**_Her mother the moon and her father the sea_ **

**_How fitting their daughter the sky should be._ **

**_And here, I , the earth, am now ever blessed_ **

**_As the sky herself comes to my arms to rest._**

**_Adrift on the winds,the sky floats and is free_ **

**_But where ever it is, there the earth will be._ **

**_It is always that way, and it holds true to it's own_ **

**_As the earth and the sky are never alone_ **

**_And the same thing is true, for my wife and I._ **

**_The earth cannot be without the sky_ **

**_And the sky cannot be without the earth_ **

**_While through thier union, there comes new birth._ **

**_Our sons' the wind, our daughter, the stars_ **

**_Yes, truly all blessings on earth, are now ours_ **

**_And no one has ever been, happy as I_ **

**_For I am the earth and my love is the sky._ **

 

**_~Fin~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **** ****

 

 


End file.
